


A Certain Smile

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a smile is enough; the reason doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written 22/10/2007 from Laylee's request _Dan and Casey being happy for no reason_.

Dan is smiling.

The very fact that Casey notices it brings home to him how long it's been since he's seen that smile, and how badly he's missed it. Oh, sure, Dan smiles every night on TV, just as Casey himself does, but that's showbiz, that's the job. It isn't real, and Casey knows the difference.

Dan's been under a lot of pressure lately. In a few short months, almost everything that _could_ go wrong _had_, personally, professionally, you name it. There'd been problems with the network; there'd been that godforsaken list, and the blow it had struck to Dan's always tenuous sense of self-worth. Relationships with his parents had cooled to sub-Arctic temperatures; his love-life had slowed to a crawl – if you discounted Rebecca, and the very special, hellish brand of disaster created by her return. Through it all, Casey had watched, helpless; he'd longed to help, to reach out a hand, but everything he did, all his grand gestures, had only made matters worse until in the end he had withdrawn, defeated.

Casey has no idea what's brought on this change. He doesn't care. Today, Dan is happy and, seeing him smile, Casey accepts it and is glad.

***


End file.
